Various ACS-64s with minor roles
The ACS-64s on the Northeast Corridor play a vital role on said route, being said route's primary locomotive. Bio The first ACS-64 locomotive entered service in February 2014, with the last entering service in August 2016. The ACS-64s were built and set out to replace the failing HHP-8s and aging AEM-7s. They currently have a short lifespan but plan to work on the Northeast Corridor for possibly as long as the AEM-7s, and maybe even longer. However in their currently short lifespan No. 601 derailed at Frankford Junction in Philadelphia due to excessive speed on a restricted curve in May 12, 2015, and No. 627 hit a backhoe on the track and derailed in Chester, Pa, due to miscommunication between 2 track foremen and track dispatchers on April 3, 2016. The two ACS-64s involved in the derailments have been deemed damaged beyond repair and now serve as a spare parts source. In May 2015, No. 642 was painted into the "Salute our Veterans" scheme. Personality With the ACS-64s still being new, they are considered to be politically correct with questionable tastes. However they still serve they're main purpose and do exactly what they are told to do. Livery All ACS-64s except for No. 642 wear the standard Amtrak Phase V paint scheme with light gray, a blue stripe at the top and a thin red reflective stripe at the bottom. No. 642 however wears the "Salute our Veterans" scheme with red, white, black, and dark blue with a large logo on the side saying "America's Railroad Salutes our Veterans" and a blue band near the wheelbase containing 50 white stars. Basis The design of the ACS-64s are based on the Siemens EuroSprinter and Vectron family of trains, with some Americanization. Names No. 600 - Jason No. 601 - Jamie No. 602 - Brad No. 603 - Charlie No. 604 - Kevin No. 605 - Kasey No. 606 - Trevor No. 607 - Micheal No. 608 - Korbin No. 609 - Chase No. 610 - Ross No. 611 - Denny No. 612 - Eric No. 613 - Casey No. 614 - Tony No. 615 - Clint No. 616 - Greg No. 617 - Ricky No. 618 - Kyle No. 619 - Hermie No. 620 - Matt No. 621 - Elliott No. 622 - Joey No. 623 - Alex No. 624 - Jeff No. 625 - John No. 626 - Roger No. 627 - Paul No. 628 - J.J. No. 629 - Joe No. 630 - Parker No. 631 - Ryan No. 632 - Borris No. 633 - Cale No. 634 - David No. 635 - Blake No. 636 - Reed No. 637 - Dave No. 638 - Robert No. 639 - Travis No. 640 - Landon No. 641 - Kurt No. 642 - Dylan No. 643 - Aric No. 644 - Timmy No. 645 - Tommy No. 646 - Josh No. 647 - A.J. No. 648 - Jimmie No. 649 - Mike No. 650 - Wendell No. 651 - Justin No. 652 - Bobby No. 653 - Andrew No. 654 - Sam No. 655 - Brian No. 656 - Raymond No. 657 - Adam No. 658 - Wayne No. 659 - Carl No. 660 - Chris No. 661 - Brent No. 662 - Brendan No. 663 - Scott No. 664 - Todd No. 665 - Jerry No. 667 - Clay No. 668 - Anthony No. 669 - Gerald No. 670 - Derrike Trivia Most ACS-64s get their names from various NASCAR drivers from the 2014 season. Roger's number, being 626, is a reference to Lilo And Stitch. Appearances Short 2 (Ricky, A.J.) The first Q&A (Brad) Short 14 (Kevin, Roger) Short 15 (Roger) Short 20 (Kevin) Short 24 (Roger) Short 26 (Elliott) Short 28 (Clay) Short 29 (Jerry, Dave, Matt, A.J., Ross) Gallery